1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to film coating apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
In a roll-to-roll process, a patterned roller is used for patterning a roll of flexible foil. The patterned roller typically includes a stainless steel roller and a patterned copper layer formed on the stainless steel roller. However, the copper layer is relatively soft and can be scratched by any dust contaminating the copper layer or anything that comes into contact with the copper layer. Furthermore, the copper layer is easily oxidized in the air.
Therefore, a film coating apparatus for forming a protective film on the patterned roller, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems, is needed.